Graves and Flowers
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: Wally visits Mary and John Grayson's grave. Dick/Wally. FLUFFY NONSENSE ALERT.


**Disclaimer: **I own them…not. *sigh*

_A/N: _Oo, look at this fluffy, ridiculous, nonsense I have created. It's actually ridiculous. And inaccurate. And silly. But who cares?!

Song: What if, Safetysuit  
_"And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep?  
And what if it takes your breath, and you can't hardly breathe?  
And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound?  
What if what I want makes you sad at me? And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?  
'Cause you know that I'm always all for you."_

Enjoy the fluffy nonsense.

* * *

Wally had always liked cemeteries, ever since he was a little kid. They always made him feel so peaceful and calm- feelings that Wally didn't get to experience often. Even when he was younger he was always the loud, energetic one, and now he was Kid Flash being calm and peaceful was almost shunned on.

It was early morning, so he was the only one in the cemetery- apart from a gardener that he'd passed on his way through the gates- so as he walked among the gravestones the only sounds that could be heard were the sound of his feet pressing softly against the grass and the wind in the trees that surrounded the outer wall. Wally folded his arms over his chest as he walked, regretting not bringing a jacket. The early morning made the air fresh, not cool enough to be considered cold but nowhere near warm enough to go without arm and leg coverage.

Slowly Wally weaved in and out of the rows of graves, savouring the surrounding silence and the slowness of his steps. It was a few minutes before, finally; he drew to a stop in front of one certain grave. He was glad to have found it, not having known exactly where it was in the first place, though not so glad that his purpose in this place would now be fulfilled, meaning he was already half way to leaving.

He knelt down, one hand on the edge of the gravestone gingerly.

"Um…hi," he said, feeling nervous. He suddenly wondered whether this was even a good idea. Was this intruding into something that he wasn't meant to be part of? These were Dick's parents, not his. He hadn't been part of Dick's life back then. Was this going too far? "I don't know if I should be doing this," Wally admitted aloud, staring at the names carved into the stone. He sighed and settled himself onto the grass next to the grave.

"I brought you some flowers…if that's okay…" Nervously, he began pulling the blue flowers from inside their bag one by one and pushing them strategically into the flower holder in front of the grave. They were the flowers that he'd once seen Dick buying, except he'd bought them in white rather than blue. Unfortunately the florist he had gone to didn't have any white periwinkles in stock, so he had to buy blue instead.

Wally swallowed slowly. There was really no reason for him to be getting so worked up over this. It was just a grave. Dick's _parent's_ grave. "I know it's usually Rob that comes to see you today," Wally said. "But he's on a really important mission and couldn't come…he was really upset, so I thought I'd come instead…" He paused, looking at the grass.

"I know I'm not the same, but…wait- do I have to introduce myself? I mean, I don't know how these things work…you might know who I am, if you've been watching over Dick and stuff, but just in case you haven't- I'm Wally." He smiled a little. "I'm your son's…boyfriend; god, that's so much scarier saying that out loud to you. Basically, I love him, and he loves me." Wally played with his fingers awkwardly. "I hope you're okay with that," he added quickly. Jeez, this was like being found out by Bruce all over again.

Wally didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just sat and enjoyed the silence. He wondered briefly whether he should just go, but there was so much more he wanted to say to Dick's parents, even though he wasn't entirely sure whether they could hear him or not. Maybe he just wanted to say them for Dick's sake, the things that Dick might say to his parents when he came to their grave.

"Dick misses you," Wally said simply, not knowing where else to start. "He misses you _a lot_. He never admits it, but I know that he does…I miss you too- wait, no, that doesn't make sense. What I mean is…I wish you were still alive…

You know, whenever he talks about you, he looks so sad- and sometimes when we go to play basketball in the park I'll catch him staring at the playground, and at all the little kids playing with their parents. I wish you were still here with him…and with me and Bruce too, because I think we need Dick just as much as he needs you."

Wally stared at the names on the grave once again, wondering what they would be thinking if they could actually hear him talking now. "He'd be happier if you were still here," Wally admitted. "I mean, he _is _happy, but he would be _happier _if you were here, you know! I want to make him happier, but I'm not sure how…_See_! You need to be here to tell me how to make your son happy! I've got Bruce and Alfred, but Alfred's old and Bruce is…Bruce…"

Bruce is _terrifying_, and hard to talk to, and impossible to get any sense out of unless you're Robin or able to understand what might as well be a totally different language.

Wally laughed to himself a little. "But, I really do wish I could meet you. I know you would be amazing people. You have to be, you're Dick's parents for God's sake!" He grinned to himself, almost hoping that Dick's parents could see. "Sorry, I know I've been whining at you a lot, but I just want you to know that I really do love your son, and I'm going to try to make him happy because…well, he deserves it, doesn't he?"

Wally stopped talking as he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned his head to see his best friend making his way towards him with a near identical bunch of flowers to the one already set in front of the grave. Dick's eyes were big and sorrowful, his eyebrows furrowed. As he reached the grave he dropped to his knees beside Wally and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, burying his face into Wally's shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it," Wally murmured softly, stroking through Dick's hair with his fingertips.

"I wasn't," Dick responded, looking up. "But Bruce called in some help so we could finish up early."

Wally smiled softly and glanced over Dick's shoulder. "Is he here?"

"He forgot to get his flowers out of the back of the car." Wally frowned looking at the white flowers still in Dick's hand. "These are _my _flowers," he explained. "Bruce gives red flowers, and brings yellow flowers from Alfred."

"Oh," Wally murmured, and glanced at the grave where his flowers were lay. "Sorry."

Dick put a hand on the side of Wally's face so Wally had no option but to look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Dick promised, kissing him softly before leaning over towards the grave. Before Wally could ask him what he was doing Dick was placing his own white flowers in amongst the blue flowers Wally had already set out. "See, it looks even better than usual." Dick sat back again and wrapped an arm around Wally's waist. "Thank you."

"They're only flowers," Wally reminded him, pulling the younger boy closer.

"Not just for that," Dick replied. "For coming, too."

"Oh," Wally murmured. "You're welcome."

"And also for what you said," Dick added.

Wally froze, a blush exploding onto his cheeks as he looked at Dick. "W-What I said?"

Dick smirked. "Mmhmm." He nodded. "I mean I have no idea what you were talking about before I walked up, or why you think I'm not happy-"

"I just meant that you could be ha-"

Wally's sentence was broken off by a kiss. "_But_," Dick said insistently, leaning his forehead against Wally's. "I love you too, and you make me happy without having to try."

Wally grinned at that and leaned down to give Dick yet another kiss. The younger boy responded immediately by wrapping his arms around Wally's neck, his fingers trailing up into his hair slowly. Wally pulled away with a smirk. "With your parents watching, dude? Really? I want them to at least _tolerate _me!"

Dick pressed a kiss to the tip of Wally's nose. "You know, they'd adore you."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I adore you, and I take after them," Dick replied, grinning. "But now I'd better let go of you before Bruce sees."

"Yep," Wally agreed as Dick's arms unwrapped from around him and they took positions an inch or so away from each other, so as not to raise suspicion. Not that Bruce didn't already know, but he could at least _pretend _to be none the wiser.

"Hello, Wally," Bruce said in a tone that could almost be considered pleasant if it weren't for the suspicious look that he sent in Wally's direction when Dick wasn't looking. Wally responded politely anyway as Dick stood up, collecting the red and yellow flowers from Bruce's hands.

Both sets of flowers were in separate vases, which Dick set down on either side of the middle flower holder, which now held both blue and white flowers. Dick knelt down before gravestone then, pressing a kiss to his fingertips and placing it gently once over his mother's name, and once over his father's.

"Love you, guys," he murmured, letting his hand drop back onto his knee.

Wally wanted to crawl over to him and wrap the younger boy up into his arms until the end of the world, but as Bruce made a move in Dick's direction he knew that it wasn't his place to do so. It was Bruce's. He watched as the man knelt down to the right side of Dick, placing a firm arm around his shoulder and letting the young boy lean into his chest.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Dick's gaze turned in Wally's direction and his arm lifted, fingers searching for Wally's. With a slight glance at Bruce, returned with an approving nod and a gesturing hand, Wally made his way forwards. He knelt in the space in-between Dick and Bruce, one hand clasping Dick's and the other arm wrapped protectively around his waist. After a few seconds Wally felt himself relax, forcing himself not to freak out over the fact that he was less than an inch away from Batman, and his arm was currently pressed up against Batman's stomach as Dick leaned back against his father figure.

As the second's passed, and Bruce's hand began resting against Wally's shoulder and Dick's hand against the gravestone in front of them, Wally felt completely calm and peaceful, again.

* * *

_A/N: _Omg, it's so fluffy and lame, and I'm not sure whether it's even worth an upload since it's that _damn cheesy_, and also pretty OOC I think…It was worse, but I tried to make it a bit better…

Anyway, just because I found it amusing, I did some research:

Dick and Wally both get periwinkle flowers,

Dick gets white, which means: Pleasures of Memories  
and Wally gets blue, which means: Early friendship

Bruce's red flowers are hydrangea flowers, which mean: Thank you for understanding,

And I didn't bother with Alfred's yellow flowers because after an hour of trying to find something suitable I was close to exploding.


End file.
